Together Forever
by Jacque618
Summary: Kori's the new girl and Richard is the bad boy. How will they survive high school with their rivalry? (First FanFiction, NO FLAMES) I'll update every 5 reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. REWROTE CHAPTER 1. Later chapters to update.


_**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't written in awhile but that's because no one will review. I've decided that I don't like the chapters I've already written so I decided to alter them...a lot. Well I'll update the other chapter and if I get any more reviews I'll post the next chapter.**_

(Kori POV)

**Beep...Beep...Beep.**

"_Uhhhhhh, Shut up._"A hand emerged from under the thick, pink comforter, fumbling to reach the snooze button. Once the hand found the alarm, the constant beeping ceased. "_First day of a new school...again. Now to take a shower" _Kori thought_._ She sat up and walked to the bathroom to turn on the shower. Once it was warm enough, Kori stripped down and hopped in for 5 minutes. When she got out, Kori walked to her new walk in closet and picked out dark-wash skinny jeans with a green shirt that matched the color of her eyes. To complete her outfit, she added a white denim jacket with white flats. Walking back to the bathroom again, she tried her best to tame her wild mass of fiery curls to no success.

"You just don't want to cooperate do you?" She asked herself.

When she finished she rushed downstairs to the breakfast table were her brother Ryan sat eating breakfast. "Hey sis, you ready to go?" He asked. "Sure let me just grab an apple and we can head out." Kori replied. She ran and grabbed an apple out of the fruit basket. By the time she finished her apple, Ryan was ready to go waiting by the door.

"Let's go Kori we're going to be late!"

Kori grabbed her backpack and headed out the door yelling, "SHOTGUN!"

10 minutes later (Kori POV)

Driving up in front of the school I fell into a state of awe. The school was massive. It was red brick buildings with beautiful green landscaping. I was rudely pulled from my train of thought when I heard the car door slam beside me.

"Kori! Get your butt out of this car right now or your going to be late!" Ryan yelled to me through the window.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming Mr. Bossy-Pants."

I got out the car, grabbed my backpack and went over to Ryan's side and we walked side by side into a new school...again.

School's Front Office (Kori POV)

After Ryan got his schedule, he left to go to 1st period leaving me alone in this hell hole of an office. I've been waiting for awhile now and the argument going on in the room next door isn't helping at all to help the impression.

"Alright here, let's see who's next." The secretary's eyes scanned the page. "Ah ha. Korina Anders!"

_YES! Finally._

I walked up to the desk. "Yes."

"Here's your schedule and backpack. It should have every thing your need like a map of the school and your textbooks."

I didn't know what to say. "Awesome." Yeah. That a great way to make a first impression Kori.

"Your welcome sweetie."

Just then a raven haired boy came out of principals office followed by the principal.

"You can't just keep doing what ever you want young man. There are rules to follow and you will follow them."

"Whatever." The boy replied in a monotoned voice.

The principal sighed. "Well, you will have detention for a week until you get your act together."

The boy just walked away from him.

"Wooohoooo. Oh Mr. Grayson. Would you please show or new student Kori to her 1st period class?"

_OMG! Is she talking about THE Richard Grayson? Oh I can't believe my luck._

He took you look at me. Seeming to take in my appearance. "Sure" he replied.

"Thank you Mr. Grayson."

"Let's go if you don't want to be late to class."

I just nodded my head enthusiastically, following him out the door.

"I'm just wondering. Are you THE Richard Grayson?"

"Yep, but just treat me like you would any other kid."

_God he is so cute._

I was snapped out of it by fingers snapping in my face. His fingers. "Well here we are day- dreamer. 1st period for you so now I'm off. See you later." And he left it at that including his signature goodbye two fingered salute.

_Oh X'hal, please tell me how I'm going to survive a year at this high school if I can't last one day without drooling all over Richard Grayson. Send me a sign or something..._

_AN: So review and tell me how my rewrite was. I'll try to update the other one tomorrow._

_- Jack_


End file.
